


Like It

by Flyingintospace



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Buffalo Sabres, Edmonton Oilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Jack’s in town and Connor discovers something interesting.





	Like It

Connor was supposed to be at the Skills Comp. He was supposed to be participating in the team event. And normally missing such a thing would have had Connor feeling exceptionally guilty. Especially since he had called in sick.

He never called in sick.

But...

But it was his birthday.

And Jack was in town.

And he hadn’t seen Jack in what felt like forever. Not since the summer. There had been plans at Christmas but they had fallen through. So now could he really be blamed for not going?

Of course it wasn’t like they could just go out and doing normal date things. After all they were in Edmonton and Connor was supposed to be sick. And Jack had already been whining how cold it was outside, even though the were in the middle of an exceptionally mild winter.

Which meant that they were stuck inside, doing, well, Connor was pretty sure that it was Jack’s favourite activity, of making out on his couch.

And of course, Jack, who hadn’t seen him since the summer, hadn’t seen him with his longer hair, was discovering a new favourite activity.

Connor had always preferred to keep his hair short and neat. But wanting a change had been letting it grow. So he had never experienced anything like this.

He had been straddling Jack, pressing him back into the soft couch cushions, when Jacks fingers had found their way into Connor’s soft locks and he had pulled.

And well...

Jack wasn’t the only one who had enjoyed it.

Connor had let out a groan, a jolt of pleasure coursing through him. He had pulled back away from Jack, who being Jack, was smirking at him slightly.

The smirk had only grown when Connor had said, “You should definitely do that again.”

Jack had laughed and had pushed him backwards onto the couch, which is where they were now.

Jack pulled away slightly, “We should move this to the bedroom,” he decided.

“It’s two o’clock in the afternoon?” Connor protested.

“And what? You have big plans for the rest of the afternoon?” Jack asked.

“Well...no,” Connor admitted. “But...”

Jack, because it was Jack, tugged on his hair again. “And here I had thought you were lightening up. What with your new hair do and all...”

“But...” Connor didn’t really have an argument here. And Jack knew it. He pulled him up from the couch and towards Connor’s bedroom.

                                                                           ***********

Connor just caught the tail end of the interview Jack was doing.

He walked by just in time to hear the reporter ask Jack what he thought of Connor’s new hairstyle.

He tried walking faster.

Tried not to hear the answer.

But wasn’t successful as he heard Jack say, “Oh, umm I think I like it.”

Connor just hoped no one caught the blush that immediately coloured his face.


End file.
